Rain
by bronwynlanesmith
Summary: Thorin and Bronwyn celebrate getting to know one another. Thorin OakenshieldxOC oneshot OOC Thorin Oakenshield


The dining hall was not how you expected it to be. It was bigger and fuller than you imagined. A long, wooden table that could sit up to at least a hundred was right in the middle with large brass candelabras propped throughout it, rows of big, wooden chairs around it. There was also another table, much smaller to the left side on the room. The table was placed in a way that it formed a 'T' with the larger table. That's where the royals must sit, you thought to yourself. There was another empty table at the end of the hall, near a big arched balcony, with beautiful black velvet drapes. The room was loud with chatter, laughter, and music. Lords and extravagantly dressed Ladies were walking around and talking amongst themselves. Some turned to look at you and didn't bother to try to hide the confusion on their face. You were relieved because there were so many people, surely Thorin wouldn't be able to single your family out. You could even possibly eat, drink, and leave all while being unseen or having to talk to him. You looked around for a familiar face and didn't spot anyone. Of course, you rolled your eyes. You three slowly walked into the crowd, politely smiling at everyone and some even greeted you.

"There you are!" Exclaimed a familiar voice. You and your mom looked around in confusion. "It's Bofur!" Elína exclaimed happily. He walked over to you three, metal tankard in hand, he bowed "You three look great!" You could see your mother looked just as relieved to see him as your sister and you. "Bofur, do you have any idea why we're here?" You tried to say loud enough so your mom and sister could hear. The three of you huddled closely to him and waited for an explanation.

"Of course! Thorin wanted you here, he sort of….you know, felt bad." He said shrugging.

"Bad about what?" asked your mom curiously.

He took a drink of his beer and looked at her, "Well, for yelling at your daughters and upsetting you Ma'am." The three of you looked at each other in confusion.

"You've got to be joking. Did you really tell him?" You said louder than you actually meant to be.

"Well he asked! I told him everything, after that, he requested an invitation for you, in fact, I'll go tell him you've arrived." As he turned to leave, you quickly grabbed his forearm, "N-no!" you blurted out. Stunned, he looked at you then looked at where your hand was holding him. You quickly let go and looked at the ground.

"What is wrong with you? Apologize right now!" Your mother said.

"Oh it's quite alright Ma'am, she must be nervous." He said as he winked at you.

At that moment, a maid walked by and offered you the three of you cold ale. You quickly grabbed a tankard and drank some. The four of you started to laugh and converse and even chatted up with some of the other guests. An older, taller robust dwarf who introduced himself to you as Rhegrin Broadbelt was in the middle of a story when you notice Bofur standing in his tiptoes looking around. You assumed he must be looking for somewhere else to go. You turned your attention back to Rhegrin while drinnking rather quickly. Your mom had told you to slow down but your nervous self refused to listen. Bofur quickly stopped at the left of the room, raised his hand slightly and made a pointing motion at you. He then turned back to the group and pretended to laugh with the rest of you. Downing your beer, Rhegrin looked at you in amusement, "Bring another over here! The little lass has finished her drink!" He hollered. Your mom scowled at you and you laughed. The maid brought more drinks and you gladly took a third and clanked tankards with Rhegrin.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself." You heard that familiar, deep voice behind you.

"Hey look here!" Rhegrin exclaims. His wife Erna, and your mom quickly bow their heads upon seeing him. You and Elína quickly turn around and bow as well. Bofur stands in the same exact spot with a huge smile on his face. "Rhegrin!" Says Thorin walking up to him and gives him a hard pat on the shoulder, and politely nods at his wife. You step towards your mom to stand next to her; you weren't feeling as brave as before. That's when Thorin turned to the three of you. "Mrs. Bluestone" Thorin says smiling at your mom. "My Lord Thorin, it is an honor." Your mom says in an almost shaky voice. Looking pleased, he then looked at Elína and you. "Enjoying your night so far?" He asked slightly raising an eyebrow and looking at your big, metal tankard. Still feeling panicky, you stand in silence, your mom elbowed you and you snapped out of it. "Yes….My Lord." You answered. He then looked at Elína, "I as well My Lord, thank you for having us." She said. He was dressed in a royal blue tunic, surcoat with a big belt over it, black fur trimmed coat, black pants, and black buckled boots. He was wearing a big metal ring on each of his big hands. Every inch of him looked amazing and delectable. His deep blue clothing complimented his amazing blue eyes and dark hair and you couldn't help but stare.

"Prince Thorin, you've arrived just in time, I was just about to tell them about our hunting story last week!" exclaimed Rhegrin excitedly.

"Rhegrin, I'm sure they've had enough of your stories." He said smirking, and Rhegrin's wife nodded with agreement. "I have to go greet the rest of my guests." He said patting Rhegrin again on the shoulder.

Rhegrin looked disappointed, "Come now, I'm sure they won't miss ya! Besides, you've got the lovely Bluestones here to keep company! If you don't, I'm sure my son wouldn't mind!" He said with a loud chuckle. With that, Thorin asked where his son was and why he couldn't attend. You stepped over to Bofur and asked who the son was.

"Come on now! Have at least one drink with us!" Rhegrin tried to persuade him.

"Oh nonsense Sir Broadbelt, I'm sure the Prince has more important things to do!" Your mother said while twiddling her fingers and Elína stood next to her trying her best not to look nervous.

Thorin looked at both of them and gave them a small smile, "I'm sure you understand. Please, enjoy the rest of your night." He said. Then he turned to you and saw Bofur whispering in your ear. Bofur quickly stood up straight but Thorin's smile had already started to slowly disappear.


End file.
